


Let You Down

by scriobh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriobh/pseuds/scriobh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is captured by the group, whose only focus is on getting Henry back and then getting the hell out of Neverland. But he was never going to give in to them, was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Down

The net flew through the air and slammed into the boy, throwing him into a tree. His head crashed against the trunk and he fell to the ground, unconscious and ensnared in the net with blood sluggishly pouring from a gash on his head.

“Got him!” Regina crowed, using her magic to lift the boy and secure him to the tree that was already stained with his blood.

“What do we do now? Same as the last boy?” Emma asked nervously.

Regina shook her head. “No. We need information, and I can’t use his heart to make him tell the truth. We’ll have to get his secrets out the hard way.”

“What- You’re going to _torture_ him?” Snow exclaimed, horrified. “You can’t!”

“We don’t have a choice, dearie,” Gold said without remorse, pushing past her to get to the boy. “Besides, he’s hardly innocent.”

“Yeah, this is Pan’s right hand man,” Neal added. “Felix,”

“He’s still just a boy.” Snow protested.

“And our only link to Henry,” Regina finished, waving her hands in a spell that forced the Lost Boy back into consciousness.

His eyes opened slowly and he lifted his head, dropping his hood back onto his shoulders.

Emma stepped up, halting right before him. “You’re Felix?” she asked. The boy tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement, though he said nothing. “I’m Emma.”

“I know,” he drawled slowly, not even seeming to notice the wound that dripped blood down his face.

“Right. I’m hoping you can help us willingly, because I’m not too happy with what we’ll be forced to do if you refuse.”

Felix simply raised an eyebrow, the shadow of a smirk on his face.

“Look, kid. Some of them might be soft, but trust me when I say I have no problem with tearing your heart out and crushing it in front of you if you don’t talk.” Regina threatened.

“ _But_ ,” Snow stepped forward, her palms held out pleadingly. “It doesn’t have to come to violence if you just choose to help us.” She implored him, eyes wide. She took in his face and hands, already covered in so many scars. She didn’t want to add to them.

“And… why exactly would I help you get Henry out when I aided in his capture?”

“You don’t have to get him out. You just have to tell us how to defeat Pan.”

Felix was silent.

“Enough of this,” Gold snarled. He picked up Felix’s club that had fallen to the ground when he was knocked unconscious and began to beat the boy with it. He did not make a sound, but his smirk was replaced with a look nearing agony as the group could hear bones breaking. Gold stood back after several more hits, breathing heavily. Charming was holding Snow who had tears in her eyes. Emma and Neal both looked upset but determined.

“Why do you want to protect Pan anyway? You’re his prisoner. He hurts you and gives you horrible orders and takes away your free will. How could you protect that?” Regina scowled.

“Go… to hell.” Felix said quietly, blood dripping from his lips. He groaned when Gold hit him again.

“Look, Felix,” Neal finally joined in. “If we get Pan out of the picture, all of the Lost Boys can go home and find a better life. None of you would be imprisoned anymore, and he wouldn’t be able to punish you for helping us.”

Felix laughed quietly. “You never did quite fit in, Baelfire. This is just further proof that you never belonged with us. We should’ve just left you on his ship.” His eyes met Hook’s for a moment before quickly dashing away. He did not want to see the pirate’s pity.

“Felix, they will kill you if you don’t tell them how to-”

“You won’t kill Pan. You can’t beat him. He’ll always be ten steps ahead of you. Nothing happens here unless he wants it to.”

Emma took a deep breath before speaking again, not wanting to see this boy beaten to death. “By your logic… that means Pan wanted you to be caught by us.” He was silent, glaring down at the ground. “Felix… I understand abandonment. From the time I was a day old, I grew up an orphan, and I still feel like that’s all I am sometimes. I… I’m a Lost Girl in many ways. I understand why you might have gone with Pan at first. But if you end up spending ten, twenty years with him… how do you think you’ll feel then? You’ll just be trapped and miserable and wishing you’d helped us years before.”

The blond looked at her pleading face blankly for several moments. “You’re wrong,” he said, and even as he opened his mouth to continue, Gold began brutally attacking him again. This time, he could not hold back his cries as bone broke and skin tore, leaving him horribly bleeding and shaking by the time the man stopped. Gold then dropped the club and grabbed Felix’s hair, wrenching his head back to expose his red-streaked neck and press a dagger to the vulnerable expanse of skin.

“Choose now, boy. Your life or Pan’s?” he hissed.

“Gold!” Emma protested.

“No! He is wasting our time and won’t tell us anything anyway.”

“You can’t know that.” Snow argued, as pale as her namesake.

“Really? Boy, how long have you been here?” His question was met with silence. “Answer!”

“I don’t know. I lost count.” He groaned. “A couple… hundred years…” he coughed out.

“See? Centuries of blind servitude to that psychopath. Nothing we say will change him. He’s of better use to us dead.”

“We can take his heart- Use him, don’t kill him.” Emma tried to reason with Gold, but he wouldn’t have it.

“Pan will see how hurt he is and dispose of him regardless. He’s close to death anyway.”

“He’s of no use to us if he won’t speak.” Regina agreed. “He has to be killed or we’ll be ruined.” With that, the former queen plunged her hand into Felix’s chest. “So, boy, you sure that you want to choose Pan’s life over yours?”

He moaned at the pain before forcing himself to glare at her stonily, refusing to answer.

A look of sadness passed quickly across Regina’s face before she ripped out Felix’s heart.

“Please- Just help us!” Snow begged, tears pouring down her cheeks. “Pan doesn’t care about you. We could.”

Felix closed his eyes as Regina squeezed trembling fingers around his heart.

“There’s no changing your mind once you’re dead, boy,” Gold sneered, slashing the dagger across the blond’s cheek. He barely flinched.

“You’re all fools.” He croaked. “You’re blind, and that’s why you’ll lose.” He smiled weakly. “You won’t beat him.”

“Look, maybe we shouldn’t-” Hook was immediately cut off.

“Last chance to change your mind. Will you live and help us, or do you choose death?”

“Death.”

“Very well.” Regina constricted the heart in her hand.

“Wait!” A voice yelled from the jungle.

Pan appeared beside the group just as the crushed remnants of Felix’s heart fell through Regina’s fingers and blew off with the wind. He turned to the body pinned to the tree, soaked in blood and littered with cuts and broken bones.

The group was too surprised to react to his sudden presence and did not do anything but back away as he turned on them, expression murderous.

“How dare you attack one of my boys.” He said dangerously quietly.

“We have to get Henry back. It’s your game, right?” Regina said pitilessly.

Pan spun to face her and threw out an arm that sent her flying back through the jungle, crashing through vines and trees before falling to the ground and lying still.

Gasps and widened eyes united the group after the attack as Pan turned to Gold.

“And here I thought our history may have meant something.” He seethed, flicking his fingers and leaving Gold pinned to the ground and gasping for breath as an invisible grip strangled him. “Now,” he turned to the others, eyes wild. “Whose bright idea was it to brutalize Felix?”

“Pan-”

“I will _slaughter_ every one of you before Henry if you don’t bloody tell me the truth!"

“We didn’t want him dead. Gold-” Emma’s voice shook, and she was promptly interrupted by Hook, who had been far back from everything since they captured Felix.

“Look, Pan,”

The boy appeared before him and grabbed him by the collar. “You let this happen.”

“I didn’t want to.” Hook said earnestly. “Look, the water will still work on him if you’re quick enough, won’t it?”

“I’ll not condemn-” Pan cut himself off, refusing to finish a vulnerable thought aloud. ‘ _I’ll not condemn him to a life on Neverland. He may want to leave someday… grow old…_ ’

Hook, however, seemed to understand the thought without having it spoken. “You won’t condemn him to anything if he’s dead. I’m sorry this happened, but you can still save his life.” The pirate spoke quickly, trying to save them all from a no doubt painful and drawn-out death.

Pan glared at him with utter hatred in his gaze before he released the pirate and appeared next to Felix again. “Don’t think for a _second_ that any of you get a pass for this.” He gathered the boy’s body into his arms and vanished.

Gold angrily got to his feet, rubbing his bruised neck. He flew Regina over to them, though she was still unconscious.

Snow, visibly shaken, forced herself to smile. “Well… I g-guess we were wrong about him not caring about the Lost Boys.”

“Pan doesn’t care about the boys.” Neal said quietly, his cutlass still raised in preparation for Pan’s return. “He hates a lot of them- he lets them die or sends them off to fights they’ll definitely be killed in all the time.”

“It seems to be just Felix.” Hook added, walking slowly to join the rest of the group.

“What did you even say to calm him down?” Emma asked, breath shaky.

“Oh, he’s nowhere near calm, love. But I told him what he needed to hear. I daresay he’ll be busy for the night now. We ought to have a go at Henry tonight.”

“If we try to do anything else to him now, he’ll murder us.” Charming said.

“It’s more likely than not that he’s planning to kill us all anyway once Felix is alive again. It’s better that we actually try to get Henry out before we die.”

“But he… Felix is dead. He can bring him _back_?”

“If he makes it to a healing stream before it’s too late. He has mere minutes. We’d best hope Pan is successful. Trust me, we haven’t even begun to feel his wrath yet."

*

Pan carefully laid Felix out on the ground, wincing as he could actually hear the boy’s bones grinding against each other. He was so pale- those bastards had spilled so much of his blood.

He shook his head, trying to clear away his anger that would only hinder him in this moment. He would harness it again later, once it could fuel his revenge-driven actions. A wave of his hand parted the deadly entanglement of dreamshade, and he quickly went to fill a flask with water and bring it back to the waiting body.

Pan gently tipped the boy’s head back and poured the water into his barely parted lips. “I’m sorry… I never meant for you to be a prisoner here.”

Pan sat beside Felix for several minutes before the boy took in a weak breath, his pulse uneven but _there_. Pan breathed a sigh of relief and continued to wait as skin knitted itself together and bones were reset, leaving behind several pale lines of scars. An unsteady hand on Felix’s chest told the other that his heart was intact and growing stronger.

Seconds later, Felix opened his eyes. “What…?”

“I’m sorry,” Pan said immediately, something he had never done before and was unlikely to do again. “I arrived too late and you died. Now you’re trapped here.” He shook his head, eyes wet with tears that he absolutely refused to let spill. “You were the only person I never wanted to be fully imprisoned here. I meant for you to still have a chance to leave if you ever chose to-”

Felix’s hand shot up to Peter’s neck and tugged him down into a firm and enthusiastic kiss. “I’ve never been a prisoner in Neverland.” He said slowly. “I’ll gladly serve you as long as you’ll allow me to.”

Pan maneuvered them so he was beside the other boy and, after a moment’s deliberation, laid a hand on Felix’s chest. “I suppose I’ll just keep you, then.”

“Good,” the crooked smile finally made a reappearance and, for a very short while, Pan’s anger was forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do forgive me, but there are several moments in here that are rather OOC for some of the characters (a.k.a. Pan). This is just a short thing I wrote a couple weeks ago and decided to post now.
> 
> I don't know that Pan has the capacity for love, but I think that he could recognize a need or even care for his most loyal Lost Boy.
> 
>  
> 
> ~All credit to the producers/makers of OUAT~


End file.
